mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dazzle Frame
Note: She lives 100 years later than the time period it currently is in the show. The mane six are dead (if they somehow turn into immortal alicorns at the end of the show. I will still not change that in my story. This is an Alternate Universe). Flurry Heart is now the rules of the Crystal Empire. Technology has evolved. ---- |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = 100px A film strip and a cyan falling star. |Owner = Child of Sun Flowers |Misc 1 Title = Relationships |Misc 2 Title = Age |Nicknames = Dazz |Relatives = Sunlight Scene (Ex-husband) Scrap Lulu (Daughter) ---- |Misc 1 Text = Gavin (Teammate) Unnamed changeling (Teammate) Flurry Heart (Friend) Spike (Friend) |Misc 2 Text = 38 }} Dazzle Frame is a fan made My Little Pony character created by Child of Sun Flowers. Information Appearance Dazzle Frame is a Lime greenish gray unicorn with long and messy Moderate raspberry colored manes. Her eyes are Lime greenish gray. Dazzle wears black earrings and a white black stripped shirt with spiky grey decorations. Bio Dazzle Frame is a pony actress, she is not that well known. Some may recognize but they probably wouldn't know her name. In secret she is part of a recently founded secret group of ponies selected by Princess Celestia to protect Equestria from dangerous villains or Equestria. This group was created after all the mane six pasted away. Dazzle Frame replaces a pony that was once part of the group, Metal Matter. This pony was once an important member but disappeared one day. She seems to get along with the other group members pretty well except one member, a griffon named Gavin. She argues with Gavin a lot. Dazzle Frame has a daughter named Scrap Lulu, who lives with her father. Dazzle Frame and her (ex-) husband (Sunlight Scene) are divorced after he cheated on her. Sunlight Scene got into a serious relationship with this other mare and currently lives with her. Scrap Lulu seems to get along with her dad's new girlfriend. Dazzle Frame's father passed away recently. She tries to take care of her mom often although they do not live together, she visits her mom her often. Her relationship with her mom is very good and she texts (mobile phones are a thing now) with her everyday. Dazzle Frame has a serious drinking problem. She often tries to drink away her sadness. However this is not always the chase as she had alcohol problems before Sunlight Scene cheated on her. Her alcoholism is also a reason Sunlight Scene cheated on her and he doesn't like her being around their daughter for this reason. It also effects her missions sometimes, for example when she drunk a lot the night before and she has trouble dealing with the missions or forgets to show up. Personality Dazzle Frame is pretty fun loving and can be a dork sometimes. She has a warm heart and can act pretty emotional sometimes (even when on mission, which annoys Gavin a lot). She seems to be very enthusiastic when going on missions and be act similar to a fan girl sometimes (dunno how else to describe it). She's also a huge nerd. She loves books and fantasy stories and talks about them constantly. Relationships Sunlight Scene Scrap Lulu Gavin Gallery Dazzle Frame Cutie Mark.png|Her cutie mark's old design. dazzle frame drawing 2.png|Art of her. Category:Mare Category:Females Category:Unicorn Category:Fan Characters Category:Ponies Category:CoSF's Characters Category:Dazzleverse